


let me take you by the hand

by hardisonparker



Category: Glee
Genre: Gen, originally written and posted in 2011, takes place before/during Rumours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 00:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18927232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardisonparker/pseuds/hardisonparker
Summary: Kurt does what he can for a friend, but he knows it isn't enough.





	let me take you by the hand

"Maybe you should think of telling someone else?"

The words were said carefully by Kurt as he laid out the food he had brought in containers across the bed. He'd known about Sam's situation for two weeks now, but Sam had been living with his family in the motel for almost a month. Right now both Stevie and Stacie were at the laundry mat with Sam's parents. They would be back soon though, and Kurt thought he would surprise them with dinner.

Kurt wasn't a gourmet chef, but the motel room the Evans' were staying in had no kitchen. Anything was a nice change from mini mart snacks and fast food. Sam still hadn't said anything in reply. Kurt set out the last container, and set a stack of paper plates and plastic utensils down as well. No drinks, he would have to remember that next time.

Sam was standing silent by the only window in the room, staring out at the parking lot. The small tv provided by the motel murmured the local news in the background, the crackling of the speakers on the old set only making the atmosphere more depressing. Kurt spent a moment straightening the corners of the bed comforter and fiddling with the edge of the blanket.

The last thing Sam needed was Kurt's pity. Taking a breath and willing away the small lump building in his throat, Kurt spoke again.

"Sam, did you hear me?"

Sam nodded to show he was listening, but didn't turn around.

"Glee club cares about you, Sam. They'd want to help."

This time Sam did turn around. His face looked tired and his hair needed washed. Kurt had noticed when he came over today that Sam was wearing a pair of pants that he had word twice last week and idly wondered how much of his clothes he'd had to give up for the sake of space.

"I don't want to bother them with this. I didn't want to bother you with this." Sam gestured towards the bed. "You shouldn't feel like you need to come over and help me watch my brother and sister, or make my family dinner."

"I don't feel obligated to do this, Sam. You're my friend, I want to help you."

Sam sighed and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair. Kurt took a few steps closer to Sam before putting a hand on his shoulder. Sam looked up and forced a smile to show that he was okay, so Kurt dropped his hand back to his own side.

"I'm not ready for everyone in glee club to look at me and feel sorry for me. And if I told them, the entire school would know. Caring about each other or not, no one in there can keep their mouths shut. The entire school already thinks I'm a trouty-mouthed nerd. I don't want this to be another excuse for them to look at me like I'm a freak."

They were all valid points. There were few things that stayed between glee once they were out in the open. Sam wasn't a freak though, but Kurt knew that this wasn't the time to tackle Sam's various issues with his image and how other people viewed him. Kurt was happy to help, and even more happy that Sam had told him the truth. He would never forget the trust that Sam put in him by telling him what was going on.

But Sam needed more than Kurt to support him, even if he wouldn't admit it. Kurt could only visit Sam two or three times a week. Commuting back and forth form Dalton, alone, took up a good chunk of his afternoon. And that wasn't counting the increased work load he had to put up with when he did get home. Plus he couldn't spend too much time with Sam if Sam wanted his situation to be a secret. Finn and his dad would get suspicious if he was gone all the time, and he didn't feel comfortable lying to his dad and saying he was with Blaine or Mercedes.

"I'm not saying that you should burst into school tomorrow and sing 'Streets of London'...but Sam, just think about it, okay? There are people who care about you, and I think telling even one of them would help you a lot."

Sam was finally looking up and Kurt tried to convey all of what he was feeling into his gaze. Kurt didn't know how long they held eye contact, but it was broken when the tell tale sound of Mr. Evan's rattling engine pulled up outside. Kurt and Sam looked away from each other, and Kurt took another deep breath. Time to smile.

The door opened and a small blond child burst into the room followed quickly by another. Stevie and Stacie were giggling about something or another. Kurt was glad to see that they could still find things to be happy about given their situation. Mr. and Mrs. Evans followed quickly behind them. They each were carrying a garbage bag of now clean laundry, and set it just inside the door. There wasn't room for really anything in their tiny room, and Kurt felt a stab of guilt for something he couldn't even control.

Stacie noticed him first and threw herself at his leg.

"Kurt!" She cried happily. "Did you come to play with me?"

Stevie was standing behind Stacie with a small pout on his lips and his arms crossed. He glared at his little sister before walking over to Sam.

"Kurt doesn't wanna play with you, stupid. He'd rather play boy games with me and Sam!"

"Children," came Mrs. Evans' standard reply to this sort of situation. "If Kurt has the time, you can both ask nicely if he would like to play with the both of you." She cast a slightly apologetic look in Kurt's direction and he smiled in response.

Sam's siblings were adorable, and Kurt didn't mind entertaining them when he could. He complimented Stacy on the cute dress she was wearing today and watched as she proudly spun in a circle for everyone in the room to see. Mr. Evans reentered then, having left to get another bag of clothes from the car.

"Hey there, Kurt." The older man greeted him. "What brings you here today?"

Mr. Evans didn't really want him here. He'd never say that, but Kurt could tell. No man wanted his children's friends to have to see his family in this type of situation. It was a matter of pride, the same reason Sam wouldn't tell the glee club.

Reaching over and ruffling Stevie's hair, Kurt replied. "I brought you guys some dinner. I've been teaching my dad how to cook so we have way more food than we can eat in the house right now."

"That's very sweet of you," Mrs. Evans glanced towards the bed where the meal had been laid out. She didn't want to accept help from a teenager either, but they had to eat and pride came last on the list of important things right now. "I hope you'll be staying to join us?"

"I'd love too, but I really should be getting home," he looked down to at the two sad faced children in front of him. "I'll play with you guys next time I'm over, okay?"

Stacie answered with a tiny, forlorn, "okay." Stevie echoed the sentiment. The room was caught in awkward silence for a moment, until Mrs. Evans called everyone over to the bed and started dishing out the food. Kurt took this moment to call out a goodbye and step out of the room.

Sam followed behind him and shut the door behind them.

"Thank you, Kurt."

"You're welcome."

There wasn't anything else to be said, so Kurt began to walk back to his vehicle.

"Um Kurt," Sam called out hesitantly. Kurt turned halfway around. "I'll think about what you said, okay?"

When Kurt visited Sam three days later, he'd never been happier to see Quinn in his life.


End file.
